poena ritus
by lotus head
Summary: Tendershipping. [It was for the sake of art and beauty, after all.] ::sadomasochism, mentions of sex::


**DISCLAMER **I hope, with all my heart, that I don't delude you into believing I own anything that's worth much. I also don't own Peter Pan. But I do believe in faeries. I do! I do!

**WARNINGS** T+, for abuse and mentions of m/m sex.

**poena ritus**

* * *

At first it was only little things. 

Cuts with dull kitchen knives that would barely bleed. Keeping him awake for days on end. Burns with incense sticks.

When it first happened, Ryou was shocked and scared, crying for hours until his tears ran out or Bakura came up with a sufficient threat to shut him up.

They were little things, so they hurt for one day and all traces faded in three. Bakura only had to be careful to place them where no one would see them- (his back, upper arms, legs.) and Ryou had to be careful to let no one find out.

(He did a lot of sleeve-tugging during these times. No one ever knew.)

In time, like every other thing, Ryou learned to get used to it. It was just as easy as the other things- (the psychological abuse, the insults.) Just like he anticipated doing his homework, to brushing his teeth, he got used to the times when Bakura was feeling destructive.

-

When it would happen, Bakura wouldn't speak.

Like it was sacred. He would wash his hands, and lay out his tools.

It was silent, but for the whimpers Ryou made when his hand slipped or he shook or he sobbed and the knife went further through his skin just that tiny amount to make it hurt.

Ryou didn't complain, though. Because it was sacred.

-

As time passed and things progressed, he moved on to other things. Slices with pocket knives. Needles. Deeper burns, and the cuts grew larger and deeper and bled more.

He cried, at first. But after Bakura got fed up and locked him in his soulroom for a week, he learned to mostly stop that.

-

Bakura became more artistic and bold in his creation, and Ryou turned into a work of art.

Ryou wondered how Bakura became so creative, but he never did ask.

Some marks took a week to fade, some took months, some never did.

-

After about a month, Ryou almost began to look forward to these sessions, to seeing Bakura enraptured in his design. Because for once, his yami was creating instead of destroying, and Ryou was glad for that.

-

Thankfully, it was a rare occasion where it bled through his clothes. Although he secretly loved it when it did, because it would leave intricate red patterns on the white cloth. It was a pain to wash out, though.

No one at school ever noticed. Ryou never knew he was that good at lying, but he supposed living with a thief gave you those sorts of bonuses.

-

When Ryou stepped out of the shower, he liked to look at himself in the steam- fogged mirror. His body was a tapestry, and it was beautiful, and it was hard to remind himself he was supposed to hate it.

The Nile ran up his legs, and the crocodiles lounged right above his hips, the storks wallowed in reeds below his shoulders.

-

(If Ryou were completely truthful with himself, he would admit he completely enjoyed the attention Bakura gave to his skin.)

-

Bakura must have been feeling homesick. Ryou began to breathe Egypt.

-

After Ryou turned sixteen, Bakura decided sex would be a good thing to add on to the ritual.

At first Ryou cried, weeping and mourning for his lost virginity. But Bakura was gentle, and let him cry.

He got used to this, too. And every time it happened, he felt less pain and more pleasure.

-

Bakura discovered bondage and lighters. Ryou accustomed.

It was for the sake of art and beauty, after all.

-

Bakura was muscled and sleek, like a wild cat, and Ryou was simply skinny. Together they moved like moonlight.

-

'I hate you.' whispered like a mantra.

'Do you?'

'I'm not sure.'

He was never, never, never lonely. He wasn't used to it, the constant companionship, but he was never lonely.

(A wish and a nightmare.)

-

He watched as all of Egypt unfolded before his eyes in the form of blood and silver.

**

* * *

**

**by** T.I.B.E.-sway- **completed** 3.2.2007

* * *

…wow. Did I write that? Um, yeah. Okay. Sooo… I never thought I would find myself writing a Yu Gi Oh fic! But I did, didn't I//chalks up another fandom tally// 

The title is Latin for 'pain ritual'.

And, I want to defend myself! I know many of you are against Ryou-abuse. And I agree, Bakura abusing Ryou is out of character. I don't think this is a flat-out 'Ryou is abused and falls in love anyways' fic. …ugh, I made a masochist!Ryou.

If you guys like it, please review for me! This is likely the only pairing I'll write for. This, and Anzu fics… Anyways, leave me nice reviews, please! Let me know if you have any requests for fics. I'd be happy to do them if it's a pairing I like!

I'd appreciate feedback for this muchly! Were they in character…? I have no idea.

COMMENT! CRITICIZE! COMPLIMENT!


End file.
